Red Maelstrom
by raijinfairy
Summary: How much would Nami and Nojiko life change if Female Naruto was born in the One Piece world. More specifically as Belle-Mere 's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Red Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Summary: Naruko is born in East Blue on the One Piece world.

Prologue: New Life

In a stormy night in East Blue near Cocoyasi Village a ship was making it's way to the docks.

"Hey, Genzo a ship is making it's way to the docks" a villager told the sheriff and mayor of the village.

"What are you talking about, there is no in there right mind that would sail in this kind weather" Genzo reply.

Even with what he said the mayor still went to the docks with some villagers.

"It is a ship! It's coming in!" a random villager screams.

"In this storm... Who in the world could it be?!" another villager wondered.

"Doctor! Call a Doctor!" yelled a red head woman with a Marine's coat.

"Belle-mere, what exactly happen here?" Genzo asked. "These Kids-" he continue,but got interrupted by Belle-mere's scream "Doctor! They've got a high! They've grown too much weak due to the storm!"

The doctor reaffirm taking the kids from Belle-mere says "Alright, you'd better treat those wounds as well-" but got interrupted by Belle-mere's yell "Nevermind me, HURRY! Please don't let them die! Just save those two kids! PLEASE!" with some tears in her eyes.

The next day we find the Mayor in the clinic talking to Belle-mere.

"What did you just say, you little thug?!" Genzo asked, surprised.

"I'm going to be a parent to these kids" is what I said Belle-mere with some bandages reaffirms her decision.

The Mayor, Doctor and some of the villagers give their protest against her decision.

"I'VE MADE UP MY MIND!" Belle-mere yells stopping their protest. "Plus, I think it's going to be a good practice when this little one comes out" she says as puts her right hand in her stomach while holding the baby with her other arm.

"Are you sure" the Doctor asks receiving a nod from Belle-mere.

"WHAT, how did it happen?!" Genzo asks.

Belle-mere gaining a grin replies "Well, when a mommy and a daddy decide to have a baby, they get together to-" "I know where babies come from so spare me the talk!"Genzo yell interrupting her.

"I don't know the name of the father since I was drunk, but I do remember him having red hair like me and wears a straw hat" Belle-mere says.

Nine months later on October tenth we find Belle-mere giving birth.

"Ahh, I never thought that giving birth would hurt this much!" Belle-mere screams in agony.

"Push a little more you're almost there Belle-mere just one more push" Dr. Nako told her.

Giving one final push she hears her baby's wails.

"Doctor, can I please see my daughter" Belle-mere pleas the Doctor.

Giving her daughter, Belle-mere smiles as she notices her daughter's features small amount of red hair, sky blue eyes and three whisker markings on each cheek.

"Naruto... We finally meet" Belle-mere said completely exhausted with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Ch.1 Halcyon days at End

"Bha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha !" The laughter echoes through the streets of Cocoyasi Village. The villagers quickly gather only to disperse as a red blur pass by with two villagers hot on the blur's tail. "Naruto, come back here! When I get my hands on you!" a random villager screams.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Naruto continues running and laughing as the pack of villagers fallows. As soon as they left the rest of the inhabitants return to their daily life with three words on their minds 'Its Naruto again'.

Naruto and the two villagers turn around a corner, all while Naruto can't hold her fit of laughter. "Ha ha! Give it up, just because you don't have the guts to do what I did. Do ya? Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch me! Ha ha ha ha!" mocking her chasers. "Eh! Naruto hold on!" both villagers yell as Naruto leaves them behind her.

The two villagers run by an alley without noticing a small red fox kit peaking it's head. As soon as the chasers were out of sight the kit disappears in smoke. In its place was a nine year old red head girl done in twin tails with blue eyes with whisker marks on her cheeks wearing an orange sundress. "Ha ha ha. That was too easy." Naruto says not able to control her laughter.

"Oh yeah Naruto!" a familiar voice yells at her.

"Ekkk!" Naruto screams while jumping in the air, legs kicking, and lands hard on the ground.

Turning around, she sees a mustache man walking towards her, wearing a police uniform with short sleeves and pants, but the most unique part of the uniform was the pinwheel stuck in his police hat. The man is holding a young girl one year older than her with short orange hair with brown eyes wearing a light green dress. "Nami neesan!?" Naruto says. "Ah, Naruto sorry I got caught" Nami says with a grin while being held.

Turning around Naruto runs away, but to no avail she was caught.

Inside of a house near a Tangerine Grove was Bell-mere a red-violet hair with a unique hairstyle similar to a mohawk woman wearing a checkered shirt with the word "Mace" on it, indigo trousers and brown sandals. Bell-mere is relaxing in a chair with nothing to do. 'What to do? Nojiko is somewhere doing something. I haven't heard any complaints about Nami and Naruto. Specially Naruto since the day she started walking, she's been causing trouble. Even more so when she ate that fruit and as if she didn't already resemble a fox.' thought Bell-mere.

"Okay, let's go make diner" she says. Getting up from the chair she walks towards the kitchen only to stop as she hears the sound of the door being knock while her name is being yelled "BELL-MERE!"

With a sigh Bell-mere heads towards the door and opens it and finds Genzo holding both Nami and Naruto like they were grocery bags.

"Well, that was a quick trip, did you have fun" Bell-mere said with a smile and they reply while laughing "Yeah we had a ride".

"You have to do something about them if you don't want both of them end up in jail" advice Genzo to Bell-mere.

"Thanks for the advice, but Genzo has paid for it, right? Bell-mere thanks Genzo. "I don't have any money right now. I'll repay you next time with my b-o-d-y" Bell-mere continues.

"D-Don't say such a thing" yells Genzo while going backwards with a red face.

"He turned all red, too!" Bell-mere says, laughing along with both Nami and Naruto joining.

"Oh, why are you both laughing? If you do this again, both your butt's gonna get it!" Bell-mere scolds them both.

"I'm sorry! But I needed this book, no matter what!" Nami replies.

"If you wanted it, why didn't you ask me?" questions Bell-mere ,but quickly replies "You wouldn't have bought it anyway".

"I would've! We've got some money from our last harvest." Bell-mere insist.

"But the people from the village were saying, ''The weather's been really good recently, so all the orange farms should be producing well." Nami further explains her actions.

"They don't know what they're talking about" Bell-mere rebukes Nami's reason.

"Ah, Nojiko onnesan" Naruto says as a short blue hair, dark blue eyes, eleven year old girl suddenly arrives saying smugly "Nami sure is clumsy! If it was me, I would've stolen it perfectly!"

"Don't go stealing things!" Bell-mere scolds the three girls while hitting their heads with a chop.

"I was just kidding! Really I was! That hurt!" reply Nojiko.

"Okaasan why did you hit me I didn't steal anything all I did was paint Gen-son's house" Naruto complaint only to get another chop to the head. "That's called vandalizing" Bell-mere screams.

After Bell-mere scolds her three daughters, she tells Nami that she has talent for making map as she sees the map that Nami made of the island. She further says that Nami's dream of making a world map will come true someday. During dinner the family of four has an argument about Bell-mere not eating and Bell-mere end the argument by yelling only to get a small amount of food shove down her throat. Gulping down the food she looks at Naruto who is still holding her plate in her hands. With a grin Naruto replies "There okaasan already ate" ending the argument.

A second argument came up with hand me downs and escalated when Bell-mere slap Nami when she said that neither Nojiko or herself were real siblings and that only Naruto was her real daughter. "YOU'RE WRONG WE ARE SISTERS!" Naruto yells at Nami. "NO WE AREN'T, PLUS WHO WOULD WANT TO BE SISTERS WITH A FREAK LIKE YOU!" Nami yells back, causing Naruto to start crying and leaves the house. After Naruto left Bell-mere once more slapped Nami while telling her to get lost whenever she wants.

IN THE DISTANCE A PIRATE SHIP APROCHES COCOYASI VILLAGE.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Ch.3 Mending Family?

"Bellemere-san... the four of us are a family! Nami thinks so too! Just now she was just worried." explain Nojiko.

Letting out a heavy sight Belle-Mere replies " You're the level headed one, Nojiko. I wasn't very adult-like just now, was I? Can you fetch Nami back? I'll get Naruto myself. We'll wait for you two while making some delicious food."

With that being said Nojiko's serious demeanor turn happy and left to look for her stray sister. Once gone, Belle-Mere left through the back door to get her youngest daughter.

Traversing through the sea of trees onward to the biggest and tallest of them all, at the very top of it's canopy lies her mischievous daughter. For some strange reason that she had yet to know every time that Naruto was upset, sad or just needed to be alone to think, her daughter always without a shadow of a doubt climb this tree. 'The first time I scolded her, when she question herself why her sisters look different from her, and when I yell at her for eating a devil fruit. At least she hasn't asked about who her father is... yet and as long as she doesn't asks that'll give me time to figure out who he is although it's been nine years, yet I can't remember his name' thought Belle-Mere as she made it to the tree and began to climb it.

Halfway through the top Belle-Mere stop to take a breather. "Maybe she isn't a fox, but more like a monkey" Belle-Mere muttered then continue her climb. As she drew near the top Belle-Mere could hear her daughter's sob sounds.

"What's this my tough girl is crying" said Belle-Mere startles Naruto whom then turn towards her. Regaining her composure "I-I'm not crying!"Naruto stubbornly denies with some sniffles at the end while drying her tears with her arm. Suddenly Naruto feels her mother's arms pulling her into a hug "You do know that Nami didn't mean any of the things she said... Right" Belle-Mere muttered to Naruto.

"I-I know that already, but it still hurts when Nami neesan told me we weren't sisters" said Naruto with some tears going down her whiskers mark cheeks.

"For now why don't go back first. I'm making Nami's favorite food as an apology for slapping her after you left. So can you help me?" Belle-Mere explain.

"Okay" Naruto eagerly answers.

"Oh, but, before we get down can you tell me the reason for climbing this tree?" Belle-Mere question her daughter. However "It's fine, if you don't want to tell me right now. I know you'll tell me when you're ready." Belle-Mere said as her daughter went deadly silent with the question. Climbing down steps on branches as footholds so she won't fall down and just when her head is about to descend further Naruto speaks stopping her decent.

"It's just that whenever I'm up here surrounded by the scenery of the forest it somehow soothes me. Furthermore, as I observe the village... It makes me realize how small our home is compared to the vast ocean and limitless sky above. That's why I want to protect it and everyone in it including Nami neesan, Nojiko neesan, and you Okaasan, but just like the village I'm small and powerless to protect it. At least not yet because I'm still a child, but little by little, as I grow up I'll get strong enough to protect it."

Belle-Mere was astounded by her daughter's reason for climbing the tallest tree, that her mischievous daughter wanted to protect their home at such young age, yet it took her until she was an adult when she join the Marines the need to protect people from pirates. Suddenly the images of her last skirmish with pirates, the countless deaths on both sides, the destruction left in the aftermath.

"Ouch,that hurts! Why did you hit me for Okaasa!?" Naruto yells in pain while holding the bump on her head.

"Protect the village you say. Protect it from whom exactly pray tell? Thieves, Bandits or Pirates? The village has peace already and even if there were trouble, it's the adult's responsibility to protect the village furthermore it's my responsibility as your Okaasan to protect you. If you still feel the same way when you're older than I'll teach you some of the techniques I learn during my days as a Marine, but for now I don't want you to worry about the safety of the village instead enjoy your childhood to the fullest. With that being said let's go already, I want the food to be ready by the time Nami and Nojiko come back"

"Okay, the last one to make down is a rotten egg!" Naruto with a cheerful grin challenges her Okaasan.

"She really is like a monkey... At least when it comes to tree climbing" Belle-Mere muttered as she saw her daughter's athletism and flexibility skills while climbing down. "Hey, hurry up you slowpoke!" yells Naruto from way below the tree. "Alright, alright already hold your horses I'm coming down now! Jeez, I wasn't that hyperactive was I?" Belle-Mere yells back while muttering to herself the last part.

Hours later in the kitchen of Belle-Mere's house we find Belle-Mere and Naruto just about done cooking.

"Okay, let's see now Mmmm! Too tasty! Truly a Bellemere orange sauce original! Nami and Nojiko will get a kick out of this! Here Naruto why don't give it a taste."

"Ummm, it's so tasty." exclaim Naruto after getting a taste of the sauce.

"The quail will be done in ten minutes, so in the meanwhile, why don't you go look for Nami and Nojiko since she's taking too long to get Nami." Belle-Mere said.

Meanwhile, inside an orange graffiti house was Nami, whom is being lectured by Genzo since running away from home.

"Nami! So you were here all along." Nojiko says after taking a breather from running through the village looking for Nami.

"Nojiko?" Nami said surprise by Nojiko sudden appearance.

"Bellemere-san's waiting for you, with a delicious dinner prepared! It's most likely Nami's favorite egg-rice with orange dressing! Plus, you've to apologize to Naruto" Nojiko explains.

"Yata! ~Egg~ and ~rice~" Nami happily says, but suddenly gets a gloomy face and asks "Do you think that Naruto will forgive me?"

"So you're old enough to start worrying about others. Rest assured. Naruto maybe mischievous, but she isn't someone to hold a grudge instead she's really a kind child. So go on home and apologize to your little sister" Genzo states.

"Time sure flies" Genzo says a he watches Nami and Nojiko run towards their home with their arms spread open like birds in the sky.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, was thinking of ideas to save Belle-Mere and how Naruto will help Nami. Next chapter may be shorter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Red Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Ch.4 Along Pirates

Suddenly one of the villagers comes running screaming "PIRATES! EVERYONE! PIRATES HAVE COME! PIRATES! EVERYONE HIDE! The Arlong Pirates! Arlong?"

"No way! Why would mermen from the Grand Line come all the way here? So the rumor about mermen pirates splitting up was true?" the mass of villagers begin to murmur among themselves.

"Nami! Nojiko!" both girls stop running and turn towards the voice calling their names.

"Gen-san!" both girls shouted as they see the Mayor running to them.

"It's dangerous and hide in the forest behind the village. Hurry and go!" the Mayor says urgently.

"Greetings and salutations, my little inferior humans! From this moment on, this village No, this whole island will be part of my domain! Listen carefully. On this day of every month, You'll have to ''purchase'' your very lives from me! Each adult for 100,000 kid for 50,000 who can't pay will be killed!" proclaims Arlong.

"What should we do, Nojiko? We can't pay that much money!" Nami asks worry.

"But maybe they won't find our house. Because, it can't be seen from the village." Nojiko reassures Nami with her eyebrows furrow in worry.

"How much is it, my brethren?" Arlong ask.

"About 25 million or so." his crew answer.

"Perfect!" Arlong exclaim.

"From now on, each of us will have to pay 100,000 beli every month for our own souls? We can only endure. At least no one in the village will get killed." the populace began to murmur between themselves.

"If we can solve this just with money, it's a fair bargain.I hope they leave as they are, without noticing Bellemere's house. Including her two kids, it'll be 250,000 beli she can't possibly have that much." Genzo states.

"Alright! We're leaving, my brethren!" Arlong exclaim beginning to leave, but is stopped by a fishmen with eight arms by saying "Arlong-san, there's smoke from somewhere outside the village!"

"That's smoke coming from a house! Almost missed one." Arlong says with a malicious grin.

One word went through the populace "Shit".

"Bellemere-san!" both Nami and Nojiko though worriedly.

"Let's go and collect our money!" Arlong said, while heading towards the remaining house.

"This is bad! The pirates are going to Bellemere's house!" one villager said while another said "Hey! Nojiko and Nami aren't here!" while the first one reply "What did you say?"

"The Stew's about ready too. This is going to hit the budget pretty hard. Oh well, let's just enjoy the moment."

"Bellemere-san, Bellemere-san will! Bellemere-san will be killed!" Nami though, as she hurries back home.

Meanwhile, at Belle-Mere's house, she hears the door being knocked.

"Oh, that must be them right now and just in time" Belle-Mere said with a smile.

Outside the mermen were awaiting a responds until they heard a "Come in, it's open from inside" in which they began to smirk smugly.

As Arlong open the door, he finds no one and then is sent down outside thanks to the courtesy of a roundhouse kick from Belle-Mere with her point a gun in his mouth.

"To bad for you pirates that I'm a former Marine" Belle-Mere said, but soon enough Arlong's crew began to laugh. "What are you laughing about" she asks annoyed.

"You're just a puny human. You can't hurt me" Arlong says after biting the gun in his mouth shocking Belle-Mere in the process.

"Let's get Belle-Mere and Naruto out of there by using the back door" Nami told Nojiko just as they're about to reach their house.

"But what if the pirates are already there" Nojiko ask while Nami response with a "Don't worry".

They stop in their tracks as someone blocks their way in front of them.

"Stop, don't go back to your house."

"Doctor!" both of them say recognizing the person blocking the way.

"This maybe cruel for both of you, but you have to listen to me" the doctor says. A moment later they hear Belle-Mere's agonizing scream.

Back with Belle-Mere and the fishmen we find Belle-Mere in the floor with Arlong stepping on her arm breaking it. Arlong then feel something bite him in the ankle, looking down, he finds a small red fox kit. Holding the kit from it's neck, he brings to his level and laughs. "Shahahaha, if a puny human couldn't harm me than a puny animal has less chance in doing so"

No sooner as Arlong finish talking the kit explodes into smoke and when it cleared it reveal a redheaded child.

"Let go of my Okaasan" Naruto yells as she bites him once more.

"Shahahaha, puny human like I said before, you can't hurt m-" **"Kitsunebi"** Naruto yells sending fire through her mouth while still biting Arlong thus stopping his talk and making him release his hold on her and stepping off her Okaasan's arm.

Veins started to appear on Arlong's face as he looks at the small burn on his wrist.

"Belle-mere, Naruto stop this foolishness! Don't waste your lives on such stupid thing! You always have many alternatives left! You can solve the problem with money"

"Gen-San" Belle-Mere mumbled not believing Genzo's words.

"That's right, Marine girl! If you pay 100,000 beli per adult and 50,000 per child, everyone will be saved!" Arlong informed.

"Pay?" muttered Belle-Mere as Genzo got to her.

"Belle-Mere, how much money do you have?"

"It's not enough! Including emergency money, I've about 150,000 beli."

Suddenly, from the front of the house the eight arms mermen shouted "Arlong-san, Arlong-san there is a meal for four people"

Before the pirates tough that four people were living in the house the Mayor convince them that a friend of his and himself were to have dinner with Belle-Mere and Naruto. Therefore, she only had to pay for Naruto and her share, then another mermen with large fins on his arms confirm with the consensus of the village that indeed the marine girl lives there with here only daughter.

"Okay pay us 150,000 beli or die"

Meanwhile, with Nojiko and Nami the Doctor just finished explaining that there is no evidence that they're related Naruto and Belle-Mere. Therefore, they need to leave the island and out of the island for safety.

"Okay, I understand I'm getting out of this village" Nojiko said shocking Nami.

"Okay, 150,000 beli. That's good. So we're safe." Belle-Mere said shocking Nami, who heard, but the next sentence shocked them even further "3 kids are 150,000 beli. That money is for my three daughters. I don't have any for myself"

"You've daughters, as in more than one?" ask Arlong.

"Belle-Mere!" came the cries of Nami and Nojiko as they ran to her, tackling her as they embrace hurting her in the process due to her injured arm.

"Are these your daughters" Arlong said, walking towards the only female family interrupting their family moment.

"Yes. I'll You won't hurt them,right?" ask Belle-Mere.

"Sure, if you will give up your life." Arlong said.

Suddenly, after hearing Nami's cry for help the villagers came to help holding anything they could use as weapons. In the skirmish Genzo got injured.

"You will be the first... To be punished. Just die for your silly love" Arlong exclaim pointing his flintlock to her head.

Out of the blue, the red head child hangs around his forearm with her mouth wide open while being covered in flames. **"Honoo no kiba"** Naruto yells before biting down on Arlong . "Thud" the flintlock resounded and no sooner the scream of Arlong pierces the revolt of the villagers, shocking all into silence.

Looking at the culprit after flinging her from his forearm took notice of the extra appendages on the culprit appearance, whom just bite him for the third time. Scarlet fluffy fox hears replace her human ones and a red tail coming from her tailbone with her arms wide open in front of her mother.

"Shahahah... I've changed my mind.100,000 beli per adult; 50,000 beli per child and 150,000 for devil fruit users be it child or adult! That will be a total of 350,000 beli Shahahah" Arlong proclaimed.

"You bastard they don't have-" the villagers began to argue yet were silenced by the words of the youngest child "I'm relief".

"Oh, so does your relief means you've 350,000 beli?" Arlong ask.

"No" Naruto reply.

"Then that means both you and your Marine mom die" Arlong once more points his flintlock at Belle-Mere.

"You are right that I don't have 350,000 beli, but 150,000 beli." Naruto said.

"It's that so and where is the 150,000 beli."

The feeling in the atmosphere around them became more tense and Belle-Mere felt a cold chill down her spine feeling her soul with dread as the child argue with the fishmen.

"You're looking at it, I'm worth 150,000 beli l. After all, you said 150,000 beli for devil fruit users be it child or adult. Those were your own words." Naruto said shocking everyone around her.

"I see, that means only you are going to die." Arlong said as he grabs Naruto by the neck "I heard that devil fruit users can't swim in exchange for the power bestow on them by the fruit. Good bye human" he said and threw her towards the ocean.

" _No one move, too shocked by the actions that took place. Belle-Mere then dropped to her knees and weep. Furthermore Arlong took an interest in Nami's map of the island. That day we kept our mother, but we lost our little sister Naruto and then Nami made a deal with Arlong to join him until she buys the village from him for 100,000,000 beli . Now that you know, please leave the island" Nojiko said towards a green hair swordsman, a blond chef, two supposed bounty hunters and a lying sniper and then left back home._

 **A/N: Finally finished. Sorry for the long wait, I've been trying to find a way to keep Belle-Mere alive, but at the same time keep Nami's hardships. Hopefully the chapters will come more easily. Thank you all for reading. Oh, and happy birthday Naruto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Red Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Ch.5 Kurama

 **? Point of View**

 _Who am I?... What am I?... What's my name?... Do I even have a name? These are the questions that I have asked myself since waking up from unconsciousness and they still plague my mind._

 _My appearance from the slight glimpse of drinking water from the river is a red fur covering my body, red fluffy ears and tail, red eye with slit pupils and black pigmentation around my eyes reaching my fluffy ears. Yet it felt wrong, but at the same time it felt right._

 _Months soon pass by, in it's wake no memory came back. During those months a routine was established: wake up, start scavenging for a food source, be it fruits, berries, insects or fish, drink water, find shelter for the night and repeat the next day. Now here I was on a cliff overseeing a town. At the moment I'm hungry, so it's either go hunting in the forest that I've been living in or venture into the unknown that is in front of me._

 _The town is big up close compared from seeing it from the cliff and resides near the sea with a harbor. I spend hours exploring the town until finally deciding to get something to eat, but apparently the human with fish didn't take too kindly of me getting some fish. The human chase me throwing sharp pointy things at me. Days went by, some I spend hunting in the forest and others in the town grabbing anything edible and got chased. During the time spent in town I learn more about myself, apparently I'm an animal called fox. Even though I got the answers to my questions since waking up with amnesia it didn't feel they were correct._

 _Days later when I went into town, it was deserted like a ghost town. An hour went by as I arrived at the port where a pirate ship was docked. Not wanting to deal with pirates I decided to leave for the forest. Yet, as I near the edge of town there was a little girl holding a bag running from pirates, but then tripped on a rock._

 _Seeing her fall down and the pirates coming closer something compelled me to something to help her. Suddenly I felt something dwelling inside me come out. No sooner the pirates came and for some reason passed the little girl. Nearing the girl I took in her appearance, orange hair, brown eyes._

"Where you the one that save?" the girl ask me.

 _I nodded my head since it seems humans can't understand me._

"Thank you little fox, I'm Nami. By the way, did you eat a devil fruit that grants you the power of illusion"

" _Devil fruit... What is that?" I question to her, but apparently she took as a yes._

"Okay, why don't you join me in stealing from pirates. But, I can't always call you little fox no matter how small and cute you're. So from now on your name will be Kurama" Nami said with a grin _._


	6. Chapter 6

Red Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

 **N: It's been four months since my last update. I try to put the Orange Town Arc, Syrup Village Arc, and Baratie Arc into one chapter before continuing Along Arc. But I can't since I procrastinate; so I decided to do each Arc into separate chapters. At the end there is a preview for the next chapter. Now without further ado...**

Ch. 6Thief meets Straw Hat

"Ahhh... I am dreaming? I actually found someone... In this vast ocean? I don't know... Who you guys are... But... Please... Give a cup of water? And if it's convenient, please provide me a piece of bread... I... I was in a shipwreck..." Nami pleaded.

"If you want money... I'll give it to you... Please save me..." Nami continues pleading while pointing at a treasure chest next to her.

"Sure will save ya, but can we see the treasure chest first?" ask one of the three pirates.

"Okay, take it... Please just give me some water." reply weakly Nami.

The three pirates boarded Nami's boat to take a look inside the chest.

"He He. Since you like it so much... I'll give you the boat too as a bonus" Nami said cheerfully, her voice no longer wavering.

The pirates then look towards their boat and Nami was on it. They then turn to look at the girl with them and said in unison "Twins"

"Get back here or will kill your sister here!" scream the pirate putting a sword beneath the twin's throat.

"Okay, Kurama you can stop using **Genjutsu: Stranded Maiden** " Nami stated, then Kurama poke it's head out and stare at the pirates. Soon the suppose twin vanished from sight.

"S-She disappeared!" the trio of pirates said in shock.

"Ahhh, there's a bit of dark clouds towards the south... Found a cloud approaching! The storm following it... The winds pick up and then the boat will sink" Nami predicted gleefully the weather alerting the pirates on her boat.

"Bingo!" she exclaim as her prediction came true. "Bye Bye! I'm taking your treasure!" Nami said as she left on the pirate's boat leaving them stranded in the ocean.

Sometime later we find Nami once more on the run from three pirates; after stealing a map towards the Grand Line.

"Just a little more further towards Kurama. So that Kurama can use **Genjutsu: Multiple Nami Mirage Clones** " though Nami as she kept running, but stopped in her tracks due to an explosion above them.

From the smoke of the explosion someone fell down. Coming out of the dust after falling down was a young man close in height to Nami with a straw hat over his short messy hair; a scar underneath his left eye with two stitches. Wearing a sleeveless red vest; short, blue trousers with cuffs and sandals.

Coming out of her daze, Nami with a grin said "Oh, BOSS! You're finally here... I've been waiting for you to save me! I'll leave everything to you!" effectively turning the attention from her to the unknown person as she ran.

It didn't take long for the stranger to take down the pirates. Nami from a balcony presents herself and offer the stranger to join her in stealing treasure from pirates, but he refused. Not giving up Nami following him. Entering into a random house, the stranger said he got separated from his crew. When asked how many crew members he had, he answer only one. Nami offer that if he join her that they'll get to the Grand Line by the map she stole.

When the stranger asked if she could read the map; Nami boasted that she's the best Navigator in the East Blue. He then asked her to join his pirate crew as its Navigator. Nami was not only shock, she was also mad that the offer she made to was actually a pirate. She then storms out of the house with the straw hat wearing pirate trying to persuade her to join his crew. Nami finally relented, but with one condition that he has to beat the one responsible for the town currently being a ghost town... Buggy the Clown.

Without hesitation, he agree yet didn't know where Buggy was. Nami guided him while secretly taking a rope with her.

When they got there Nami tied up the Straw Hat Pirate, turning him in to Buggy in order for her to join Buggy's Crew. Furthermore she gave the map back and a second later a party began to celebrate her joining the crew with drinks and food. Just when she saw that a few pirates get completely drunk Buggy told her that in order for her to be an official member she had to kill her supposed former boss with the Buggy Cannon; which can destroy part of the town.

When Nami took to long another crew member came and lit the fuse of the cannon ball. Acting on pure reflex Nami quickly formed her bo staff and knocked him out, then turn off the lit fuse with her bare hands.

Angry Buggy order his crew to kill Nami, but just as they were to finish her off someone block the incoming attack. Turning around she found a man with cropped green hair, wearing black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki blocking the incoming blades with two sheated swords.

"ZORO!" happily exclaim the prisoned pirate, shocking all and frightened many that the _**Pirate Hunter Zoro**_ is here in person. Nami is dumbfounded that the only member that the straw hat wearing pirate is non other than Pirate Hunter Zoro and confused that the infamous bounty hunter became a pirate himself.

"Is this fun to you. Last time I saw you, you were about to be eaten by a giant bird and now when I found you're inside a cage tied up." Zoro said after beating up the pirates that attack Nami.

"You are definitely Zoro, have you come for my head" Buggy said appearing behind Zoro.

"No, I'm not interested in that. I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I have quit." Zoro responded.

"But I've some interest, if I kill you, my name will become more famous" Buggy said from some distance while swinging a knife in one hand while the other had four knives in between his fingers.

"If you don't want to die then leave me alone." Zoro reply.

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood." Buggy proclaimed as he charged towards Zoro.

"Fine, if that's what you want!" Zoro said a he took out his three katanas' from their sheath.

The end result Zoro slice Buggy into pieces, he then went to his captain after he told him to get him out.

"This thing won't open without a key. These iron bars won't slice" Zoro told his caged captain.

Soon Buggy's Crew began to laugh aloud not worry nor scare that their Captain just been killed. A moment later Zoro dropped to his knees from being stave from behind with a knife by Buggy's floating hand.

"The Bara Bara no Mi. That's the name of the devil fruit that I ate! No matter how you slice me up, you can't because I'm a sectioned man." Buggy said after putting his sliced body parts back together shocking Nami, Zoro and his Captain.

" _How careless of me, I knew that he had eaten a devil fruit of some kind. He's winning for sure now. Dammit, I came here to save Luffy, but look at me now"_ thought Zoro while holding his wound.

"Zoro! Run" Luffy yelled.

Zoro understanding his captain, he ran towards him jumping over the cannon then, turn the cannon so that it was pointing Buggy and his crew.

The roof of the bar where they were at was blown after Nami lit the fuse of the cannon. Afterwards, they escape with Zoro carrying Luffy whom is still inside the cage.

Loosing their pursuers Zoro set down his caged captain to get some rest. Nami whom had followed them dropped the key of the caged within Luffy's reached as a thanks for saving her. Grinning like an idiot Luffy thank her and reach for the key, only for a dog to swallow it whole.

A fight soon ensues between the caged pirate and the dog; the caged pirate pulling open the dog's mouth and the dog retaliated by biting him. But as amusing the fight was it came to a stop when the Mayor came to feed Chou-chou wearing what supposed to be armor made of kitchen utensils.

One explanation later, while Zoro is resting inside the Mayor's house. Suddenly hearing a beastly roar Nami and Mayor Boodle ran for their lives, leaving behind the caged pirate, after the Mayor identifies the roar came from Mohji's lion Richie.

"I finally found you Straw Hat yet I don't see neither Zoro nor Nami" said Mohji.

"Ahhh, who are you?" Straw Hat question while picking his nose.

"I'm Mohji the Beast Tamer and this is Richie. I'm also Captain Buggy's second in command." Mohji introduces.

"I don't believe you are a beast tamer" Straw Hat accused.

"Here I'll show you with this mutt here" Mohji declared taking the insult. Kneeling down Mohji extended his hand towards Chou-Chou and command "Here give me your paw" yet no paw was given only Chou-Chou's mouth as he bit down on his hand.

"Shishishi shishish." Straw Hat began to laugh.

Having enough Mohji order Richie to attack the imprison pirate. With a mighty bite from Richie crushed the steel cage and when Straw Hat started rejoicing his freedom he was swiped with the paw of Richie sending him flying through some houses.

"Ahhh, you're alive? How can you still be alive? yelled a bewildered Mayor.

"Can't I be alive?" retorted the pirate.

"You went through a few houses, yet there's not one scratch anywhere on your body." stated Nami 'Unless could he possibly have eaten a devil fruit' immediately contemplated Nami.

After giving his reason for fighting Buggy and his crew he went to check on Zoro. On his way he found Chou-Chou with some wounds, watching as his owner's Petfood Store burn.

Once the pirate found Mohji he found him surrounded by a skulknow of foxes.

"What you think that a bunch of foxes together can defeat Richie?" Mohji question and in response the foxes growled. "Get them Richie" he ordered.

Straw Hat watched as the lion swipe at the furry animals only to face through them. Astonishing his opponents the skulknow began their strike; biting and clawing at the lion wearing him down little by little. Richie tried to defend himself, but couldn't and when he attack his strike went through them. In a matter of minutes the mighty lion fell down, his body littered with bite and scratch marks. As the match finished the skulknow began to disappear one by one until only one was left.

Angered that a fox beat his dear Richie, Mohji was about to strike down the fox... Until some arms in a helix former grab in the face and bury his head on the ground, unable to hear his opponent yell the name of his attack **"Gomu Gomu no Hammer!".**

"Hey, wait up" Straw Hat yelled after the retreating fox and began following but not before getting what was left of pet food from Mohji.

In front of the burned down Pet Food Store Nami watched as as the pirate came back. Getting angry Nami marched towards the pirate only to stop as she sees the fox besides Straw Hat.

"Kurama where were you?" Nami question him.

"My name isn't Kurama. It's Luff-" "I'm not talking to you pirate! I'm talking to the fox!" Nami scream.

"What, are you an idiot or something? Foxes can't talk." Straw Hat mocked.

"I know that Kurama can't talk-" Nami's retort dies out as she saw a bubble with words between her and Straw Hat says "It's not my fault that you left me behind"

Looking for the source of the bubble, Nami found it came from Kurama himself.

Another bubble soon appears saying "Pretty neat right. I called it **Genjutsu: Though Bubble**. This way I can a conversation with you."

"That's so COOL!" Straw Hat said with stars in his eyes. "You definitely have to join my crew along with your other friends" Straw Hat immediately proclaims.

"To sad to bad, Kurama is with me." Nami intervenes. Furthermore, there aren't more foxes only Kurama. What you probably saw was one of his illusions." Nami added.

"I called it **Genjutsu: Skulk Army** , by the way I ate the Illusion Illusion Fruit. I'm an Illusionist fox." Kurama's though bubble illusion said.

"Ah, before I forget." Straw walked towards Chou-Chou. " here, this is all that was left. I didn't see you, but you fought well." Straw Hat said with a grin.

Chou-Chou grab the box pet food and left towards the shelter.

"Hey... I'm sorry for I've acted towards you." Nami apologize.

"It's alright. You lost someone dear to you." Straw Hat said.

Then the Mayor began yelling about the history of the town and it's up to him to drive away the pirates. At that moment Buggy order them to fire the Buggy cannon, destroying several houses at once, including the Mayor's house in which Zoro rested.

Yet no harm came to Zoro except waking him up.

The Mayor then charge, towards Buggy's location only to be stop by Nami. Trying to reason with him that what he's about to do is suicidal, yet let go of him after exclaiming that he knew with tears in his eyes.

Before going after the Mayor, Straw Hat once more asked Nami to join him, only for her to slap his hand away.

"I'm not becoming a pirate. Rather than 'Partners' lets just say we're 'cooperating'. Helping each other achieve our goals." Nami stated.

Once they reached Buggy's location they saw Buggy's hand strangling the Mayor.

"I've kept my promise. I come to beat you." Straw Hat declared after stopping the hand from strangling the Mayor and not a second later he knocked out the Mayor with a punch to the gut.

"Hey you big red nose!" Straw Hat yelled.

"Fire the Buggy Cannon" Buggy commended as his crew aim at Straw Hat and fire.

Straw Hat began to inhale air as Zoro and Nami panic. When the Buggy Cannon Ball was close he yelled " **Gomu Gomu no Balloon** " as his body inflated bounces the Buggy Cannon Ball back at Buggy.

"There, the enemy has diminished" Straw Hat said proudly as the building exploded.

"You could told us you could do that!" Nami and Zoro yelled.

"Ahahaha!... You're chatting around making a lot of noise as if you're not scared." Buggy's voice was heard from the smoke.

As the smoke cleared they, found Buggy using two of his crew as shields and Cabaji used Richie as his shield. Soon Mohji woke up found disaster around him, then saw Straw Hat.

"C-C-Captain becareful he ate a Devil Fruit, he is a rubber man" he informed.

"So you did eat a Devil Fruit" Nami stated as she looks at Straw Hat.

"That's right, wanna see" Straw Hat said as he stretches his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he question as he grab him by sending his hand, then threw him towards Straw Hat whom kick him, sending him towards Nami who used her bo staff to knock him out.

Cabaji mounted his monocycle and rushed towards Straw Hat with the intent to stab him with his sword.

"If it's swords then I'm all for." Zoro challenge as he block the strike.

"Ahahaha" CabajI laughed as he saw the wound his Captain made. " **Acrobat technique: Fire Trick** " spitting fire from his mouth followed by a kick to Zoro's wound.

"What's this I didn't even knew kick you that hard" Cabaji mocked seeing Zoro on the ground.

" **Acrobat technique: Murder Mist Trick** " Cabaji stuck his sword in the concrete, then spin it creating cloud dust.

Coming out of the dust cloud as Zoro mock his trick.

Zoro block the incoming strike with two swords yet could block nor dodge the incoming kick to his wound.

"What's wrong? A grown man rolling around crying out aloud is absolutely pathetic to watch..." Cabaji mocked.

Punching Cabaji to the ground Zoro cut himself in his wound shocking everyone watching.

While they're where fighting Nami put her hand on Straw Hat's shoulder to get his attention. "Whether you win or lose has nothing got to do with us. While Buggy's crew is knocked out we'll get the treasure. If you manage to win lets 'cooperate' again" Nami informed.

Back to Zoro's fight with Cabaji; Zoro was blocking Cabaji's " **Acrobat technique: One Hundred Tops Typhoon** " while Cabaji used his " **Acrobat technique: Wall Riding** " to climb up a building. Using " **Acrobat technique: Midsummer Firecrackers Ignition** " to leap off the building preparing to stab Zoro below him.

" **Bara Bara Cannon** ; Cabaji! I'll hold him down, so finish Zoro off" Buggy yelled while sending his hand.

"You stay out of this!" Straw Hat yelled while stomping on Buggy's hand.

"Stop now... I'm tired" Zoro said on his knees after dodging the stab.

"What I meant is... I'm tired of facing someone with such pitiful skill" a pissed off Zoro said after kick Cabaji from his monocycle.

Crossing his arms while holding his swords and a third sword in his mouth slashes Cabaji " **Three Sword Style: Demon Slash** "

"To be defeated by common thieves" Cabaji said before droping, blood oozing out of his cuts.

"No thief... A pirate" Zoro corrected before falling.

"Luffy... I'm gonna sleep" Zoro tells his Captain before falling asleep.

"Yeah, you sleep. I'll finish this off" Luffy aka Straw Hat said.

"You mean you're pirates." Buggy exclaimed.

"Yeah, hand over the Grand Line map." Luffy said.

"So that was your goal... That's no place for a nameless pirate like yourself can go as they please. What are you going to do there! Planning to have a sightseeing tour" Buggy mocked.

"I'm gonna become the Pirate King" Luffy answer as it was the obvious thing.

Buggy then mocked Luffy's dream and that it was him that would get all of the world's treasures. Buggy then told Luffy that his straw hat reminded him of a real hair impudent fool.

When Luffy asked him if he knew Shanks, Buggy answer with "Even if you begg on your knees I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Even if you are rubber, there is something that won't bounce off" Buggy stated while he tap his foot to spring out his hidden knife on his shoes.

"Hmm, that's right" Luffy admitted his weakness.

" **Bara Bara Windmill** " Buggy sends his lower half flying towards Luffy.

"Moving here and there in the air... is impossible!" Buggy yelled, throwing knife at the Luffy after he jumped to dodge his attack.

"Why not!" Luffy exclaimed after he stretches his arm to a lamppost to dodge.

"Oho! So you can do stuff like that. How interesting" Buggy complimented.

"You're an interesting person too." Luffy complimented as well while preparing his next attack.

"It's an interesting ability, but... A arm that's stretched to it's limit is full of weaknesses." Buggy exclaimed preparing to slash the arm after dodging Luffy's " **Gomu Gomu no Pistol** ".

" **Gomu Gomu no Scythe** " Luffy went flying, but before his clothesline could hit Buggy separated his head with his " **Bara Bara Emergency Scape** "

"You're not much of a threat, Gomu Gomu" Buggy said after after Luffy crashed with the fallen building.

" **Bara Bara Cannon** " Buggy sends his fist with three blades towards Luffy whom beauty got out of the ruble.

Grabbing the arm to stop it, but...

" **Detach** " Buggy separated his fist from his arm to slash Luffy in his cheeks.

"You bastard" Luffy yelled.

"What? So you're pissed that your face got scarred?" Buggy questions.

"HOW DARE YOU MESSED UP... THIS HAT!" Luffy yelled ignoring Buggy's question.

"What?" Buggy question not comprehending.

"THIS IS MY TREASURE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES UP THIS HAT!" Luffy screams anger evident in his voice.

'I thought that guy was someone who'd never get agitated at anything, but he's so pissed now...' Nami contemplated while hiding.

"Is that thing precious to you?" Buggy questions with a slight grin.

"Yeah, you bastard!" Luffy answer still angry.

"If that's precious to you, why don't you protect it properly!" Buggy yelled, sending his hand filled with blades aim at the straw hat after Luffy dodge one of his blades.

"Kuhahahaha, What sort of treasure is this rug-like-hat!?" Buggy laughs with his blades embedded the in Luffy's hat.

"That's the hat I swore to myself to Shanks" Luffy screams charging at Buggy with the intent to get his hat back.

"What? So this is Shanks's hat? I thought it looked familiar... Me and that guy used to be in the same pirate ship" Buggy spits at the hat before continuing "To rephrase that... He was my comrade when we were still pirate trainees."

"Shanks is a great guy. You say that he was your comrade!?" said Luffy while preparing his " **Gomu Gomu no Scythe** ".

Buggy used his " **Bara Bara Emergency Scape** " seeing the incoming attack, but it was only a feint as Luffy kicks him where it hurts the most.

Luffy then wipes of the saliva on Buggy's face, whom claims was disgusting even though it was his own saliva.

At that moment Nami notice that she hadn't stolen Buggy's treasure yet cause the fight.

After getting Luffy off of him, Buggy began his tale when he and Shanks were still comrades. How they werected at each others throats cause of small thinks like the north pole is colder then the south pole. That he hates Shanks cause him his ability to swim by startling him; making him swallow the Bara Bara devil fruit and by taking his ability to swim he couldn't get to the treasure at the bottom of the sea.

"That's why I promised myself! That if I couldn't get anything from under the sea then I'd settled for everything above it! With this devil's fruit power! Because of that whoever touches my treasures... whoever that is I never... Leave them alive!" Buggy yelled while flying with only his upper body at Nami taking her by surprising while having his treasures at hand.

Not able to do nothing Luffy watch as Buggy impaled Nami with his blades.

"How can this be? N-N-Nojiko, K-K-Kurama... M-M-Mom" Nami said as blood came out of her mouth.

"Since when did you think you could fool me. Go to the netherworld." Buggy said as the life in Nami's eyes faded, her body going limp dropping the treasure.

But before her body dropped to the floor, she disappear shocking him... Immediately after the disappearance Kurama leaped towards him biting his big red nose.

"Ugh get off of me!" Buggy yelled pulling Kurama.

Before could do anything else Luffy notice the unguarded lower half of Buggy and once more kicking him where it hurts the most.

Seeing his hurt expression Kurama let go of Buggy's nose. Headin towards a spooked Nami he said with his thought bubble illusion said "What would you do without me, Nami"

"...Yeah thank you" Nami said slowly getting out of her shock.

"Your opponentis still me" Luffy told Buggy.

"Hey, put down that treasure, unless you want him to get you." Luffy warned.

"Put the treasure down and go! I don't want to! Why should I leave my treasure behind?" Nami question.

"Your treasure?" a down Buggy ask.

"Of course! Since I'm a pirate treasure thief and I just stole from a pirate, I'm telling you this treasure is mine!" Nami tells them her philosophy.

"Ah, I see" Luffy said as if stating the obvious.

"You are prepared for this Nami!" " **Bara Bara Festival** Buggy yelled as he separated into multiple sections.

"Kuhahahaha, let's see you protect your friend now!" screams Buggy.

"It seems a good moment to use **Genjutsu: Multiple Nami Mirage Clones** " Kurama's thought bubble illusion said.

Immediately multiple Nami appear; "See if you can find me" Nami's voice resounded taunting Buggy.

Buggy commences his attack, hitting every Nami within range, but has yet to hit the real one.

In his rage he completely forgot about Luffy whom notice Buggy's feet got left behind. With an evil smile he began his attack on Buggy's feet.

On Nami's side you could see the results of Luffy's attacks on Buggy's face as it began laughing then it contorted to one of pain.

"Now the treasure has returned" Buggy stated after the real Nami tried to hit him with.

"I told you, your opponent is ME" Luffy yelled, hitting Buggy right in the face preventing Buggy from killing Nami.

"Oh, my treasure" Nami whine, seeing the treasure sprawl on the floor.

"I got the map to the Grand Line" said Luffy with a grin.

"This is not over" said Buggy getting up. "Gather uplease, Bara Bara Parts!" Buggy scream as his body parts gather up again.

But only his hands,feet and head gather.

"Are you looking for this?" said Nami with all of Buggy's parts tied up.

"Shishishi, a thief has some cool skills. Leave the rest to me." Luffy laugh as he extended both his arms backwards.

" **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka** " Luffy yelled, sending Buggy off the island.

Right after gathering the treasure the villagers came and found their Mayor knock; in which Luffy admitted was responsible for knocking him out. Nami, Kurama, Luffy and Zoro began running from the angry mob until the mob was stopped by Chou-Chou.

Making it to the pear, Luffy complimented Nami's boat; which she stole from pirates earlier. Ironically the very same pirates came out with their swords drawn out. Without knowing that it was Zoro they started hitting him in the head.

Waking up from his nap Zoro raise his head towards the culprit. The three pirates immediately recognized Zoro and jump in the sea not wanting to face Zoro's ire.

Right before departing Nami made the alliance with Luffy only untilike Nami's goal was reached. As they were departing the Mayor came and scream his gratitude towards them. When the island could no longer could be seen Luffy told Nami that he left behind half of her treasure to help them rebuild; which got him a punch in the head.

 **A/N: Here is a small Preview: Ch 7 Pinocchio**

"Uwaa, I've been caught" Usopp said with his mouth wide open in shock.

"See, you even said it yourself!" Nami stated once leaving her safe zone.

"Ugh, I can't believe, I said that." Usopp distress.

"Shishishi, you're funny!" Luffy laugh at his antics.

CAPTAIN USOPP, CAPTAIN USOPP, CAPTAIN USOPP!" could be heard in the woods until one man appear and soon another and another until they lost count.

"Aaaaah!" Usopp scream jumping off the cliff and hid behind Zoro for protection.

"Aaaaah!" another yell was heard as three children left the vicinity.

"T-that's impossible... 80 million men can't be here in such a little island" Nami said astounded while going back towards her safe zone.

"That's so cool. That's your crew" once again Luffy was mesmerized.

"I don't know them" Usopp said still behind Zoro his feet shaking like a chicken.

"They have your jolly roger with them and they have your nose" stated Zoro pointing at the men's noses. "Either way there's 80 million of them and 4 of us. Meaning we each take out 20 million." Zoro said while unsheathing his sword.

As Zoro, Luffy and Usopp got ready to attack Nami noticed Kurama's absence. Finding him in the boat rolling around with a grin while a thought bubble illusion said "Hahaha, Hahaha, Hahaha".

Tick marks appeared in Nami's forehead "K-U-R-A-M-A, what do you your doing!"

"Nami?!... You should have seen their faces. I call it **Genjutsu: Pinocchio's Army** " a startled Kurama explain... only to be grabbed by the cheeks.

"I don't care what it's name. D-I-S-P-E-L-L it right this instant!" Nami commanded as she stretches Kurama's cheeks back and forward.

"Alright, alright jus stop pulling my cheeks, I feel like my whiskers are going to fall." he begg. "Geez, don't get your panties all in a bunch; it was just a joke" he muttered as his illusions dispelled.

"What was that?" Nami asked with a smile.

"N-nothing!" he replied quickly.


End file.
